


Movie Night on the Zephr

by marysuepoots



Series: Dousy Ficlets [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, dousy, soft sousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysuepoots/pseuds/marysuepoots
Summary: A short one-shot of Daniel and Daisy being cute during movie night and Jemma realising they would be good for each other
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Movie Night on the Zephr

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot of Daisy and Sousa sometime during S7

Daisy hovered by the door to the Zephyr’s lab, sadness momentarily blooming in her chest as she watched Jemma examine a piece of damaged time drive in the lab. Her friend looked exhausted and out of her depth, running her hand through her messy hair in exasperation as she examined a piece of wiring. Daisy rapped three times on the doorframe.

Jemma looked up, momentarily startled before she broke into a strained smile.

“Daisy,” she said, “Is everything alright?”

“Deke’s trying to organise a movie night,” Daisy explained, “He’s so desperate for us all to join it’s kind of sad, actually. But you look like you need the break the most.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Jemma reassured, “Just need to get this piece fixed and working before the next jump.”

Daisy gave her a knowing look, “Can’t fix it all in one night.”

“If Fitz was here then maybe…” Jemma petered off, rubbing hand over her eyes.

“It’ll be fun, Jems,” Daisy assured, “We’re stuck in the 90s for at least another week and besides, I’ll _need_ you to get me through a movie night with **Deke**.”

“I suppose one night can’t hurt,” Jemma resigned, putting away her tools in the lab.

They walked together into the living space, Deke was already sat on the right sofa, Enoch sat stiffly on his right. Coulson was busy reading a book in the armchair. Daisy followed Jemma to the left sofa, sitting in the middle to leave a free space next to her as they got settled in. Sousa said he’d come right up after his shower, still sweaty after an intense running session with his new leg.

Deke had decided on The Breakfast Club, for obvious reasons. Mack had objected based on moral grounds and went to play cards with Elena. Deke was arguing with Enoch over how to safely rewind a VHS tape – ‘NOT with a pencil’ – when Sousa came striding into the room. His eyes found Daisy, looking to the empty spot next to her – his eyes questioning. She gave him a soft smile and he took that as his cue to fold himself into the seat next to her. She knew she should talk to him about whatever it was they had together, but she didn’t want to shatter the gentleness that came with this unspoken understanding that they had each other’s backs.

May said she didn’t watch movies, but when the movie started, she perched on the arm of Coulson’s chair. Jemma was quiet and seemed to retreat within herself in the safety of the dark. Daisy noticed with concern and reached out her hand to hold Jemma’s. She pulled their hands into her lap, giving Jemma a reassuring squeeze. Jemma gave her a grateful smile and squeezed back.

Sousa was not impressed with the film, it was too loud, too crude and he found himself nodding off. Daisy thought he looked so … _soft,_ with his mouth hanging open and head drooped on the back of the couch. Soon she found her own eyes closing and she let herself relax against Sousa’s shoulder.

**

Jemma herself felt tired by the halfway point of the film, and really, only Deke seemed remotely invested. Very gently, so as not to wake Daisy, she let go of her hand letting it fall into her lap. Jemma rose to her feet and left to read a comforting novel.

The movie had ended long before Jemma emerged back in the breakroom to make a cup of tea. Only Daisy and Sousa were left on the sofa, one of the others – probably Coulson – must’ve thrown a blanket over them while they slept.

Daniel had his arm around Daisy’s shoulders, tucking her close to his side where she had curled up and burrowed her head into the crook of Daniel’s neck. He had his head gently rested atop hers. His slow sleepy breath blew gently across Daisy’s hair.

Jemma smiled to herself as she let the teabag brew in her mug. They seemed so peaceful. She was glad for Daisy, she deserved someone to be by her side. it was strange but somehow made complete sense that Daisy would find comfort in a man plucked out of the 50s. It was poetic.

Daisy was wrong, she didn’t need Jemma to get her through a movie night with Deke, just Daniel.

Jemma sighed, finished making her brew and drifted back to her bunk. Fitz would not be gone forever.


End file.
